Lucky Night
by irmak
Summary: Crack!fic. From the Action Hero Handbook: How to Pick Someone Up in a Bar. So, Logan goes to a bar...


She wasn't expecting the love of her life that night, but, it was fucking _Logan Echolls_ who was checking her out. The son of the movie-star-cum-murderer Aaron Echolls. So filthy rich and _so_ fucking fine. Oh, maybe this was her lucky night, after all.

She gave a half-smile when Logan sat right next to her, with a smirk on his face. She'd never found smirks to be particularly flattering...until she saw Logan's.

"You know, I could ask if I could buy you a drink, but we both know I'm better than that. I think pick-up lines are overrated," he said, smoothly.

"If you _had _asked me, I would have show you what a brush off was. But since you didn't actually ask, you may buy me one." And he smelled _so_ good.

"Very well. Two martinis, please."

The bartender was easy to please Logan, though whether it was because Logan was a regular, or the bartender could smell money, she wasn't certain. It was a darn shame she hadn't been around before.

"So, do you have a name or should I just call you gorgeous? A little too cheesy for my taste, though, but totally your choice."

"It's Mandy."

"And I'm Logan." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Logan."

His smirk widened. "I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Mandy."

It wasn't _that_ beautiful for her until she felt his hand on her leg. Then, the night suddenly seemed better.

---

Logan Fucking Echolls had taken her to the fucking Camelot. She had been busy on the ride over, what with her head in his lap and all, but would have vigorously objected to ending their tête à tête at the Camelot, of all places.

There was no way in hell she would fuck even Logan Echolls in a Camelot motel room.

She sat in the X-Terra even though Logan opened her door.

"Coming? And yes, the pun is very much intended." 

"I don't think so." She pointed at the unpainted walls of the Camelot. Suddenly one of the doors opened and a man ran out of the room, screamed something like 'bitch' and flounced away to his car.  
_  
__Yeah, right._ No way in hell. But, fuck, he smelled so damn good.

Logan noticed her hesitation, and his coaxing was gentle.

"Hey, come on. This is like a fantasy to me, okay? There's just this image of this place that I wanna erase." He smiled and licked his lips playfully when he saw her hesitancy breaking. "We'll go to my place later on."

She relented. Logan Echolls obviously knew his way with the ladies.

--- 

The room was dingy and the bed was small, but all she really cared about was how good Logan smelled. He was standing there, a few inches away and the faint scent of his cologne was all she could breath in.

He wasn't touching her and yet she knew she was close to a climax. He tilted his head and purred her name: "Mandy"

She fucking came.

"It's… I'm…" She wanted to say something, to make some excuse about how she really wasn't _that _inexperienced, but Logan's predatory smile told her that he didn't care that she'd just come without him even touching her. But the words had obviously left, her mind was totally empty, except for this sound echoing in her head: "Logan". She realised she was repeating his name over and over, out loud.

His fingertips touched her shoulder and she felt the fire rising from wherever he touched. His fingers traced down her arms and she thought –_she knew_- she could never feel like this, ever again. Fire. Hot. Burning.

He held her close and his lips were almost on hers. She tried to kiss him immediately because she fucking needed it, like, fast, but he didn't give her the satisfaction.

It was _slow_ like a first kiss is supposed to be, but otherwise, it was nothing like the other kisses she'd had. The nerve endings on her lips were screaming with tremendous pleasure. His tongue touched them and parted to enter her mouth. As soon as his tongue touched hers, she came for the second time that night.

And it had only been ten fucking minutes.

She thanked God that Logan was holding her tight, because her knees went weak and she almost fell. His tongue stroked across her lips, strong and seeking, but he wasn't letting her go.

She let out a disappointed moan when he broke the kiss, but his lips didn't go far. He kissed his way down her chin to her neck and sucked her taut skin. Fire. Hot. Burning. It must have been heaven.

Right until she felt the pain.

It wasn't that bad at first, she thought that maybe he was into biting and stuff, but when she felt his teeth digging deep into her skin and her blood being sucked, then came the real agony. Suddenly everything darkened and she knew she was about to pass out.

Well, this probably wasn't her lucky night, after all.

---

Mandy slowly opened her eyes and tried to remember where the hell she was. She shouldn't be drink- Oh, she was _so _fucked up. She moved her arms and legs and figured out that she wasn't tied up or anything and yet she didn't feel like moving. He must have drugged her or something. Suddenly she heard whispers around and saw a tiny blond. Someone was there to save her! Just right when she opened her mouth to yell, that fucking blond said _his_ name.

"Geez, Logan. You were suppose to be subtle!"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I. Am."

"Yeah, just like an elephant in the room. You don't shit where you eat. The bartender knows you."

"Whatever. You're just pissed because you couldn't pick up that guy. I've told you before, there are some rules. You should not act desperate or order any drinks with umbrellas in them." He shook his head in a cute way. "Woman, do you _ever_ listen to me?"

"Oh, Christ sake, for the last time, he said he wasn't into blondes! What am I suppose to do? Forgive me for not being, a, the fucking rich Echolls kid, b, Dracula."

That kinda summarized it all. Mandy thought he was just the rich kid but he turned out to be the fucking Dracula. He still looked so damn hot, though.

"Yeah." Logan stuck out his chest, swollen with pride. "Not everyone gets to be that damn lucky. Only me."

"High fives and ass slaps for Logan."

"You should be thanking me for siring you and yet all I hear is bitching, bitching, bitching." He shook his heads for a few times. "I should have let you die."

"But it would be such a shame…" She took a few steps and stopped right in front of him, "for such a lovely figure to decompose."

"It would be." Their lips met.

Like being held hostage by two vampires wasn't bad enough, those two were about to make out. Mandy had to stop it. That tiny chick didn't deserve him any more than she did.

"Help." It wasn't higher than a whisper but caught their attention anyway.

"Look, Veronica! Look who's awake!"

"God, Logan, I don't care!" She put her hand on his chest. "I need this."

"You do?" Logan asked, surprised and pleased, and yet, still exuding smug superiority.

"Yeah."

He lifted Veronica to sit on the table, her legs came up to wrap around his waist. She stripped off his shirt to reveal his nicely-toned chest. Mandy didn't realize until that moment that she'd been holding her breath.

Right when Logan cupped Veronica's right breast, she slapped him, hard. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Fuck you, Logan. Why the hell did you let her to… _to go down on you_? You're one fucking bastard."

"How the hell did you see...? Look, she forced me, dammit!"

Mandy realized she really had. It must had been the smell. That fucking, attractive, tempting smell…

"She forced you? What are you, _five_? Geez."

"It's my damn charm, Vee."

Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, at least you know I'm not just being slutty. It's like a curse, Veronica." So maybe he wasn't asking for it, but he was sure as fuck enjoying it.

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, Veronica. You know I love you, right?"

It was time for Mandy to roll her eyes. _Please. _"It didn't mean anything and you know that. Besides, she's just food for us."

The food part got Mandy's attention. Food? FOOD?

"Yeah she's just food and you just had to pull an American Pie on us. Nice work, jackass."

"Oh shut up!" He pulled her towards his lap and hugged her tight. "Why the hell you think I sired you? So that I could be with you for all eternity."

If Mandy weren't panicked that much she would have protested.

"And married people think _they are_ committed." Veronica sighed. "You think you're really smooth, right?" She was talking as if she hadn't relented yet, but her hands on his back and sly grin on her face proved otherwise.

"I do, actually."

They were kissing again and even though he took time to take off her blouse, the bra was unhooked fiercely. He started sucking on her breast while squeezing the nipple of the other. Veronica moaned deeply, holding his hair so hard as if her life was depending on it.

"Oh, oh. I can't. Uh… We shouldn't… Logan… Not in front of… her. Stop, uh, please."

Logan's hand had already snaked it's way under her skirt, inside her panties.

"I don't want to," he pouted.

Veronica's moans got faster and deeper which could only mean that another finger had found it's way in.

"Uh, stop. She. Is. Oh. Looking. _Logan_."

He pulled his hand out angrily. "Fine!"

"Hey! _God, you're such a drama queen_." She murmured under her breath even though she knew she had unnecessarily pushed his buttons. "Look, sorry. I didn't-"

Logan turned his head away from her and looked at Mandy with hungry eyes. "I said fine, Vee. What do you want from me?"

She approached slowly and hugged his back. "I'm just not that comfortable when two eyes are watching me."

"You were fine with it when before we took care of Duncan."

"Oh, _come on_! Not Duncan again! You should seriously let that complex go."

"I am. Just. Comparing. Damn, woman!" Logan moved towards Mandy.

"Logan, don't you dare vamp out before we fini-"

It was quite an interesting view for Mandy. Logan Fucking Echolls vamping out. It looked kinda sexy, in a kinky sort of way. Veronica rolled her eyes because obviously she knew how much Mandy wanted him.

"Oh, fuck you Logan." She vamped out, too. "Whatever. You had her first, now it's my turn." She tilted her head to reach out Mandy's neck. "He didn't introduce us, which is typical. Hi. I'm Veronica. I'll be your vampire for tonight." And Veronica bit her.

It certainly wasn't Mandy's lucky night, alright.


End file.
